


Steadier Footing

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting between Dave and Karkat after one of John's parties leaves them worried things will go unsaid and wondering who will finally get the guts to say them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steadier Footing

**Author's Note:**

> "And this is the chance I never got to make a move.  
> But we just talk about the people we've met in the last 5 years.  
> And will remember them in ten more?"  
> -Steadier Footing, Death Cab for Cutie

The cold air of a late night washes over me as I escape the crowded mix of sweaty loud party goers in John’s house and steady myself on the rusted metal railings of his front porch. I slump down to rest on the long since smoothed over concrete and hold my head in my hands to sooth my pounding headache. I needed to get out. Too many people. Too much noise. Too many memories. Everything around me feels blurred. My vision swirls around me and my ears feel as if they are filled with stuffing. I push my shades up on my forehead and rub my eyes. I’m so tired, I don’t know why I keep doing this to myself, but here I am on my best friend and former crush’s front porch feeling sick to my stomach, and just wanting to be left alone.

I thank god my cousin Roxy’s giving whomever can fit in her dark red mom-style mini-van a ride home. She’s been sober for a while now, and a few past incidents with DUI’s made her try her hardest to keep her friends and family safe. I push my shades back down and check my phone for the time. My phone screen still at its brightest setting makes my blurred vision even worse, but I still manage to read the time. 3:09 am. I stifle out a chuckle thinking about how pissed she’s gonna be we all stayed out this late. I shut my phone off and slide it into my pocket, then stare straight ahead, since there’s really nothing better to look at. I catch a glimpse of a few familiar faces stumbling away on the sidewalk across the street, my ex-girlfriend Terezi and her new girlfriend Vriska being a few, laughing loudly at a joke just out of earshot.

I’m surrounded by so many people whom I’ve loved in the past, and so many people I could love in the future, yet all I can think of is him. The inky blackness of the now morning sky reminds me of his dark hair, and eyes, and hands I’ll never get to hold, and-

“Hey.”

A loud, scratchy voice behind me makes me all but jump off the ground beneath me, but I can’t bring myself to be upset with the person who interrupted my deep rambling thought.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that Karkat, dude I mean jesus rollerblading christ you almost gave me a heart attack I mean like-”

“Sorry.”

We both shut up for a second and he slowly walks over and joins me on the porch. He’s leaning right next to me. He’s so close. I can feel his breath. Too close. Everything is silent. It feels just like a moment out of one of his cheesy rom-coms, a moment I’d never want to end. This could be the moment I tell him. This could be the moment I kiss him. Just as I’m about to get lost in thought once more, he turns to me and tilts his head inquisitively.

“What are you doing out here?” he asks.

“Waiting for Roxy.” I reply, out of an almost loss of words.

“I didn’t even know you were here.”

“I could say the same about you.”

We sat in silence for several more awkward, soul crushing moments (at least for me) until he tries once more to start conversation.

“Funny we didn’t even know we were both here, Roxy’s my ride too.” He lets out a breathy laugh, and looks me in the eyes, pushing me for more conversation. Gotta give the people what they want I guess.

“I can’t believe you know John, small world am I right?” I mirror Kar’s dry laugh this time, now thinking of the black haired buck toothed doofus that drew me in in the first place. Guess you could say I have a type.

“I can’t believe you also dated Terezi and we still ended up bros, that’s what I call a small world.” 

This time we both smile, teeth and all. There’s nothing to be afraid of. No one to be afraid of. Now it’s my turn to keep this little chit chat going.

“It really is amazing we met, since we’re so different and all. I’ve met so many great people in these last five or so years.”

“Me too, John, Rose, Jade, of course Roxy since she’s our ride,” he laughs a little more genuine this time, “and Dirk, Jake, Jane, and,” he pauses, his tone softening a bit, _“and you.”_

I smile at him, real and natural, maybe a tad flirtatious? I don’t know but I hope so.

“Right back at ya Crabby.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Nope.”

“Dave I swear to god.”

He glares at me with mock anger, but soon enough we’re both laughing, and he’s trying so hard not to snort. After we catch our breath, I lean on my hands behind me and stare upward at the star filled sky and start thinking of more what ifs, and more infinite possibilities.

“Do you ever wonder what will happen to us, like a few years from now? Like all of us, after we finally stop these crazy parties, and we have real lives. Where will we all go?”

He ponders the question for a moment, and I worry I’ve gotten too heavy and too personal for this, despite it being such an intimate feeling moment.

“Well, Roxy is going to be a mom, that’s for sure. As for the rest of us, only time can tell.”

“Will we all even remember each other?” I say, my neck still craning upward. He shifts in his spot on the step and I worry again that I’ve said something wrong, but he just stands above me holding his hand open in my direction. The moon reflecting on his thick messy bangs makes them look some shade of dark blue, and his always somewhat crooked smile looks down on me with the hint of braces peeking through his lips.

“I really can’t say if all of us will remember each other, but believe me when I say I won’t be leaving you any time soon.”

I’m thankful for the darkness of the night and my shades covering my love-struck expression as I take his hand and he lifts me up to join him in leaning on the railing. I wish this moment in the frigid fall air could last forever, but the high beams of my cousin’s van carefully turning down the road reminds me time is fleeting. I wonder if he knows I would have confessed tonight, I wonder if he knows I’m in love with him.

“She’s here," his voice feels louder than usual when he breaks the silence.

My heart all but leaps into my throat as he nonchalantly grabs my hand and pulls me to her car. This night may have ended fast like smoke blowing away in the wind, but I can tell you now that it’s only the beginning.


	2. A Movie Script Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy's van breaks down, giving Dave and Karkat a moment to sort things out once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "With your hand on my shoulders, a meaningless movement... a movie script ending"  
> -A Movie Script Ending, Death Cab For Cutie

The blinking of a red stop light and soft ticking of Roxy's blinker are a welcome and relaxing tone after such a long night. Looking over, you admire how the vibrant street lights highlight the definitions in Dave's face, but you look away before he can notice you're staring. The car travels carefully through the night, slowing for each pot hole, and skillfully swerving around sticks in the road. After you and Dave had gotten in the car, it had quickly become cramped with other tired teens who just want to go home, but this leaves you shoved square against his right side.

  
At the very least you did manage to score a window seat, so of course you find yourself staring blankly out it, suddenly lost in your own thoughts. What if Dave knows? I mean, you were practically just flirting several minuets ago, but something felt awkward, forced even. He seemed disinterested, absolutely unlike any rom com you'd seen. To be fair most rom coms you had seen were frankly the same lame and overused stories of the skinny dark haired white girl falling for the blue eyed nice guy with a bit of stubble. Every time they fall instantly in love, there seems hardly a confession, hardly a "would he ever like a person like me?" before they share a deep kiss in the pouring rain. This was anything but instant, you realized months ago, and had your time to ease in, still unsure if your feelings would ever be requited.

  
As your mind wanders, that dark haired girl and that blue eyed guy are replaced with yourself and Dave sharing the kiss in the rain. He's all you can think of, it's ruining you and he's RIGHT NEXT TO YOU YOU WANT IT TO STOP YOU WANT IT TO STOP SO BAD. It doesn't stop. You realize you're daydreaming again. Well, not really daydreaming considering it's past midnight and you are being driven home from a party by your best friend and crushes's cousin, but daydreaming all the same because you are very much awake.

  
All of a sudden you feel a shift on your side. Dave is resting his head on your shoulder. His shades dig into the joint and your neck is posed in an uncomfortable position but you couldn't care less. This feels so perfect, so peaceful, so-  
The engine’s soft purr slows to a complete stop, then makes a noise similar to a bad cough. Some lights on the dashboard blink, and everyone in the car seems to be looking at one another with confusion. Out the window you notice you are still several blocks from Dave's apartment, and then three more from your own.

  
The voice of one passenger, Tavros you believe, breaks the silence in the now motionless car,

"Uh, Roxy, what was that?"

She sighs heavily,

"Somethin' not good, that's for sure".

After opening her door she spins around and faces everyone with firm but tired expression.

"This could take some time, I'm really sorry but do you think ya'll be able to walk home?" She sighs again, then gives a pleading look.

"You sure you don't want any help?" Dave asks, but Roxy just shakes her head.

"Just go home you guys, if things get tough I'll just call Dirk but I can most likely take care of it myself. I want you all to text me when you get home okay?"

The passengers all nod, and pile out of the beast she calls a car. I look up at Dave as he waves to Roxy, then to the rest of the kids all going off in their own directions. We start down the sidewalk leading to our respective apartments.

"So," he does that stupid smirk thing again. He's always about to say something stupid when he does that stupid smirk thing.

"My place or yours Karkat-Chan?"

There we go.

I shove him off the sidewalk as he is in hysterics over his own lame joke.

“You’re such an idiot Dave,” I sneer, trying hard to look mad.

“Ah, buchya know you love me,” he retorts, still wearing that stupid look of his.

As much as I loathe him, those last words are more true than he thinks. I do know I love him. I love him and I wish I didn’t because it hurts to love him. My life, me and him, we aren't like a movie. There will never be a moment, or a spark or anything simply because those don’t exist. My mind’s so far gone, I hadn't even realized we were already at Dave’s building. The yellow light from the cheap lanterns screwed haphazardly to brick tinted his bleached hair with the slightest shine, and I got the feeling this was a moment I needed to remember.

“Well uh,” he starts to get nervous again, like he always does at the end of long nights, “I guess see ya later?”

He pulls his key out of his pocket and turns to go inside, but in that moment I lost all rational thought and couldn’t leave another night with things unsaid.

“Wait,” I hadn't even realized I grabbed his sleeve, but it’s too late to go back anyways. I take a deep breath, and it seems to last hours.

“Dave, is this, uh, are we,” I'm nervously pulling at my sweater sleeve with my free hand, but he cuts me off this time.

“Can I kiss you?”

My legs feel unstable and my breathing feels loud as I process what he just said. Dave, he wants to kiss me? I can’t move but I force myself to look at him and nod. First I feel his cold hand on the shoulder of my sweatshirt. Second I feel the warmth of his face so close to mine. Third, I feel his lips press against my own, the points of his glasses pressing on the bridge of my nose. He pulls away without looking at me, and begins unlocking the many locks on his door. My chest feels light and I have no idea what could happen next. Dave spins around with the triumphant return of that stupid look on his face, dramatically holding the door wider than he needs to.

“Come on in sweetie, I’ll make us some tea for we have much to discuss.”

I’m positive the raw happiness and love I felt for him was clear on my face as closed the door behind me. He shouts behind him as he walks to the coffee maker, not bothering to turn around,

“Could you text Roxy and let her know we got home safely?”

I’ve been in Dave’s apartment millions of times before, and I know he means nothing by it, but it does feels more like home now. After my text is sent, he sets down two mugs of red tea and sits down next to me at the island. He smiles genuine this time, no smirking or implying at a freudian slip, just happy. I smile too, and I think for now that’s all that needs to be said, because this right here right now, is our movie script ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry it took so long to update, this was originally intended to be a one chapter fic, but a few people wanted more so here it is! This was based on "The Photo Album" by Death Cab For Cutie, and the two chapters are named after the first two songs, Steadier Footing and A Movie Script Ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic based off the song "Steadier Footing" by Death Cab for Cutie. There are minor hints at underage drinking in the fic, so I'd just like to say drugs are very bad. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Kudos and comment if you rly like it and I might write more stuff in the future! <3


End file.
